1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a field-replaceable printed circuit board (“PCB”) cable assembly and method of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Other connectors, such as the Samtec SEARAY, use transition PCBs as a means to attach a cable to a connector. However, these other transition PCBs are not field-replaceable.